Emison One-Shots
by MagicMemories
Summary: Some are long and some are short, one-shot prompts I receive will be put here. Alison and Emily story lines. Some are AU and some are canon, kind of.


**A/N: The first prompt! This is only a one-shot but I will be posting some more in the coming days! **

**The prompt is Ali and Emily's reunion after the charges against her are dropped. So its my birthday in two days yayyy! I'm so excited. Keep sending me prompts I'm loving writing them. I'm ****accepting all prompts so send me anything you like xoxo**

**-x-**

"Has the jury come to a decision?" The judge asked whilst gazing at the small blonde sitting next to her defence counsel with her head down. She was trembling. Even from the distance the judge could tell that Alison DiLaurentis had been assaulted several times in prison. She had bruises all over her arms and neck as well as a swollen and black left eye and a cut lip. He couldn't help but feel pity for the defendant.

A male in his late twenties stood from his seat before speaking. "The jury has your honour" He looked down to the piece of paper in his hand and began to read off it. "On count one, the murder of Bethany Young; we find the defendant Alison DiLaurentis" There was a long pause "Not guilty."

Alison breathed out a sigh of relief, just like the four girls sitting several rows behind her did. They had come to discover that Alison wasn't -A or Mona or Bethany's killer and had since devoted all their time and energy into finding the evidence to clear Alison, eventually discovering a bloody knife that was with DNA on it that was discovered to be Mona's, proving that it was indeed the murder weapon, and a second set of DNA that had been confirmed as not being Alison's.

Also a surveillance tape showing Alison at Rosewood train station at the time of Bethany Young's murder had surfaced. There was enough evidence to create doubt in Alison's case, which brought them to todays verdict.

"On count two, the murder of Mona Vanderwall, we find the defendant…not guilty" The designated jury member announced before taking his seat. There were sighs of relief and smiles from Alison, her defence attorney, the four girls and Alison's father and brother. Alison turned to look at her friends, a huge smile on her face. She was coming home.

The judge dismissed the case and Alison was set free, as the four girls exited the court room, looking to their left they saw Alison hugging her father tightly. When they pulled away, Alison turned to look at the girls, giving them a small smile while her father shook hands with his daughter's attorney. Alison's eyes settled on a certain brunette who was standing next to Hanna, words failed her, she simply beamed.

When the girls had discovered Alison's innocence, Emily had been the most affected by the revelation. She had become very withdrawn from the other three girls, spending most of her time in her bedroom crying over photos of her and Ali and hating herself for betraying her first love. She had been skipping school and only ever leaving her room to visit Alison in prison, crying while Alison watched helplessly from the other side of the glass. It had broken the blonde to hear Emily beg for forgiveness over and over again, croaking through tears.

Spencer saw the look the two girls were sharing, looking from Alison to Emily and back again. For once, Spencer Hastings knew she was wrong. She could see the connection these two shared clearly for the first time. Before it had been clouded by Spencer's doubt of Alison and questioning if the blonde had really changed. She had always been fearful that Alison had just been manipulating them since her return.

Now, however, she could see that hadn't been the case. She could see the affection in Alison's ice blue eyes as she gazed at Emily, and even Spencer couldn't deny the pull between them. It was as if they were simply made for each other, like they had been put on this earth to love each other.

She turned to Emily, who hadn't taken her eyes of Alison's since they had found hers. Placing her hand gently on Emily's shoulder, causing the brunette to turn to her before speaking gently, "I understand" she whispered gently "Go to her Emily".

Emily's eyes widened and her face lit up as she turned to face the youngest Hastings. She was stunned by her response. She smiled at Spencer before turning and running towards Alison. The blonde was doing the same thing, running in her direction with a look of desperation on her face, desperate to reach her mermaid and touch her _finally _after spending two months in prison.

When they reached each other Emily scooped Alison into her arms and spun her around while Alison giggled softly. Both were wearing broad smiles at being in the other's arms again. For a brief moment, all their worries and troubles were forgotten. There was no place for it, not in this wonderful reunion.

Emily set Alison down gently. As soon as she had, Alison had reached a hand gently behind her neck and pulled her in for a sweet kiss. Emily sighed contently before wrapping her arms around her love's waist, pulling her flush against her. She ran her tongue along Alison's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Alison hums happily as she opens her mouth for the brunette, feeling Emily's tongue sweep into her mouth, gently caressing her own.

They both eventually had to pull away for air but rested their foreheads together, neither one wanting to let go of the other or wanting this moment to end. Alison brought her right hand up to caress Emily's tear stained cheek, their eyes opening slightly to gaze deep into the other's.

"You want to know what the worst part of being behind bars was?" Alison whispered gently into Emily's ear, pressing a kiss to the space behind it afterwards. Emily nodded, closing her eyes and breathing in the scent of Alison. "The worst part was not being able to touch you, to hold your hand, or to see you without a glass window in the way." Alison breathed, wrapping her arms tighter around Emily. She'd missed this, missed holding her mermaid.

"I'm so sorry Ali, for not believing you, for putting you in that awful place, for-" Emily was cut of by Alison's lips on hers again in a chaste kiss.

"Em, I told you in the prison, I forgive you" the blonde whispered while keeping their foreheads connected and her eyes closed, allowing herself to just be lost in the serenity of this moment. "I know that my actions before my arrest made you lose trust in me. Maybe if I hadn't kept so many secrets about Cyrus and Noel and the shady things I was doing to protect us all, then none of this would have happened. That's all over now, the truth has come out and we can be together now… I mean, if you want to be." Alison's cheeks turned red with embarrassment, Emily giggled and placed a kiss to both cheeks before taking both of Alison's hands in her own and linking their fingers together.

"Of course I want to Ali, it's all I've ever wanted. Since we were fourteen" Emily said excitedly, rubbing Alison's nose with hers while Alison giggled softly at the sweet and loving gesture.

Alison mustered up the courage she had struggled with for years, she took both of their intertwined hands and brought them in-between them. "Then I guess I should do this properly" She said, her voice shaking slightly, "Emily Fields, will you do me the honour of being my girlfriend?" Alison asked with hopeful eyes.

Emily smiled brightly, tugging on their joined hands until Alison's lips crashed to hers, sighing before tangling her hands in Alison's blonde locks while the blonde in question wrapped her arms around Emily's waist, pulling her tight against her. When they pulled away for air Emily spoke first "Of course I'll be your girlfriend Ali, I love you" she whispered sweetly.

Alison smiled as Emily wrapped her arms around her back, resting them near her shoulder blades in a tight hug. She rested her head on Emily's chest, listening to the brunette's heart beat. "I love you too Em" she breathed lightly, so quiet only Emily could have heard it "So unconditionally."

As Emily held tightly onto the love her life, she noticed her 3 friends in the background. Aria seemed to be respecting their privacy by having her back turned typing on her phone, whilst Spencer had her hand over Hanna's mouth to stop the excitable blonde from ruining her and Alison's private moment, a large grin on both of their faces, happy that Emily might finally get her happily ever after.


End file.
